Opportunity
by drade666
Summary: Sam discovers Lucifer on his bed in the motel room and takes full advantage of it.


_**OPPORTUNITY **_

Dean was planning to get himself some action that night so Sam opted to get his own motel room so as not to be kicked out again while Dean did his thing with some bar tender, hooker, waitress, whatever. During the night Sam decided he wanted a drink so he took off to the nearest bar but just as he walked into the bar Sam realized that he'd forgotten his wallet back in his motel room. Sam cursed as he walked up to the motel room door but stopped midway between putting the key in the keyhole and turning the doorknob when he heard something inside. Cause of the door the sound was muffled but it sounded like panting, moaning and what Sam could have sworn was his name in a soft whisper. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion then carefully opened the door not expecting to find what he did though. Sam stood shell shocked for a moment simply watching the scene in front of him, Lucifer was on his bed with his knees bent up around his chest, head laid back against the wall with his eyes shut as his one hand vigorously pumped his exposed hard, leaking cock, his tail, which Sam hadn't even known he had was thrusting up into himself at a counter pace to his hand and by hells gates if that didn't get Sam's blood pumping in the wrong direction.

Sam took a few steps realizing Lucifer hadn't noticed his presence yet till he was at the end of the bed. Sam bit his lower lip as his own cock started to harden in his jeans at seeing Lucifer so lost in his own ecstasy as he fucked himself with his tail and jerked off moaning Sam's name. Sam let out a small moan at Lucifer saying his name making Lucifer still his hand as his eyes shot open to see Sam standing watching him and Sam had to try his damnedest not to laugh cause of the way Lucifer reacted. Lucifer slung his legs to the side groaning from the contact on his aching cock and the movement while his tail was still inside himself.

"Sam! This…isn't…what…you…ah!" Lucifer whimpered, fucking whimpered as his fists balled in the sheets. Lucifer started to slide his tail out of himself when he suddenly felt a hand grasp it stopping him.

"Don't do that! You'll ruin the show," Sam whispered with a wicked grin playing on his face. Sam should have been angry but instead he decided that this was too good of an opportunity to waste.

"What?" Lucifer breathed out his voice shaking in his chest

"Keep going" Sam said as he released Lucifer's tail

Lucifer swallowed hard then nodded as he returned to his previous position on the bed, sliding his tail deeper into himself before putting his hand on the base of his cock. Sam walked to the end of the bed again and started stripping his clothing removing his shirt first to reveal a chizzled chest with six-pack abs. Lucifer moaned loudly as he started to stroke himself again while thrusting his tail into his entrance at a slow steady pace while Sam continued to strip down toeing off his shoes then his socks teasing Lucifer by running a hand along the front of the waistband to his jeans before finally undoing them. Lucifer watched Sam intently as he pulled down his jeans to reveal the rock hard length beneath his boxers making Lucifer pump his fist harder and faster. Sam crawled up Lucifer leaving his boxers on for the moment licking along Lucifer's inner thigh watching as pre-cum soaked Lucifer's hand, he was close but Sam wasn't finished yet so he crawled off the bed then walked over to his duffle bag on the floor. Sam had noticed one of Dean's accessories had fallen into his bag, he was going to give it back tomorrow but now he found a use for it. Keeping it out of sight Sam crawled back up Lucifer settling between his legs as he grabbed the base of Lucifer's cock making him groan.

"Sa…Sam" Lucifer chocked out as Sam manhandled him swatting his hand away from his aching cock. Sam stroked Lucifer once, twice then in a single movement slid the item over Lucifer's cock making him gasp with a buck of his hips. Sam had slid a cock ring onto Lucifer to stop him from coming until Sam was good and ready to allow him to.

"You'll cum when I say you can" Sam whispered into Lucifer's ear earning him a loud whimper. Sam reached into the drawer of the nightstand where he'd put some lube just in case his night at the bar turned out good. Sam grabbed the tube, popped the cap then smeared a health portion on to his hand before tossing it beside him on the bed. Lucifer was still thrusting his tail into himself trying to get off so desperately that Sam loved the sense of control he had. He reached between Lucifer's legs then leaned up to whisper in his ear again.

"Remove your tail" Sam whispered his hot breath ghosting over the shell of Lucifer's ear. Lucifer complied removing his tail in a slow drag until it slid from him making him whine a little. Sam sat for a second to admire the sexy look of Lucifer with his knees crooked in the air, open and inviting Sam to do what ever he really wanted with him, his cock flushed red with blood, leaking pre-cum he also took notice of something else.

"You've been trying to get off for a while haven't you?" Sam asked his voice low and seductive as he ran two fingers over Lucifer's red, swollen entrance. Lucifer gasped turning into a low groan as he threw his head back, body shaking from the contact of both Sam's fingers and the cool liquid.

"Ye…yes" Lucifer chocked out breathlessly

"You can't get yourself off though can you?" Sam asked in the same tone as before his smile growing wicked by the second.

"No…No…oh…Sam" Lucifer moaned loudly as Sam sunk a single finger into him up to the knuckle. Lucifer groaned biting his bottom lip as Sam just sat there not moving until he sunk his second finger into Lucifer making his hips buck but Sam pushed down to keep him from moving.

"Sam…Please…move" Lucifer pleaded his body shaking with his fists clenched tightly in the sheets. Sam was loving this he'd always liked having control of things but the power trip he was getting at this very second, having complete control over Lucifer, the devil himself was turning him on more then any man or woman ever could.

"Fine" Sam finally said as he pulled his fingers out in a single long drag then buried them deeply back into Lucifer setting a swift, hard rhythm that made Lucifer loose himself in the thralls of ecstasy. Sam inserted a third finger thrusting harder now as Lucifer wreathed on the bed under him, his cock ached horribly beneath the ring, begging to be allowed to cum. Sam grabbed the tube of lube from next to him then removed his fingers earning him a slight whimper from Lucifer for the lose as Sam slicked up his hand he leaned down to Lucifer's ear again.

"Give me your tail" Sam demanded

Lucifer brought his tail around so that Sam could grab it then he rubbed the lube all along it till Lucifer's tail was slick. Sam sat back on his heels placing Lucifer's tail behind him then let go of it while looking down at Lucifer.

"Now pleasure me" Sam demanded his voice low and husky

In a single movement Sam felt Lucifer's tail slide into him going as deep as it could then sliding back out before setting a rhythm. Sam moaned as he began to slick up his own cock with the remainder of lube on his hand while Lucifer tail fucked him. Eventually Sam crawled up between Lucifer's legs spreading them a little more so he could fit closer to his body before lining himself up with Lucifer's entrance. In a single fluid movement Sam pressed the head of his cock into Lucifer, his tight heat coiling around Sam, as he pressed deeper. Sam started fucking into Lucifer at a relentless pace until he too was ready to cum at any minute Lucifer's tail still thrusting into him from behind Sam leaned forward taking Lucifer's mouth into his own sticking his tongue deeply down Lucifer's throat as his hand reached between them finally popping the ring around Lucifer's cock. Sam swallowed the shout that came out of Lucifer as his orgasm punched out of him, coming harder then he had ever. Sam massaged Lucifer through his orgasm as he continued to thrust into him until he too was coming deeply inside Lucifer until he was finished. Sweat rolled down both Sam and Lucifer's faces as they sat for a moment catching their breath. Sam pulled out of Lucifer as cum poured out after him, Lucifer removing his tail in the process as Sam fell to the mattress beside Lucifer.

"What possessed you to come in here and…well you know?" Sam trailed off looking over at Lucifer

"It's not the first time I've done it actually," Lucifer admitted

"What? You've been secretly sneaking into our motel rooms to jerk yourself off on my bed?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Why do you think you're my vessel Sam? It's because I chose you…I like you" Lucifer admitted.

"Well then we'll have to do this a few more times" Sam said smirking at Lucifer

"Absolutely" Lucifer agreed returning the smirk


End file.
